Batman and Catwoman: Does he love me?
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Selina's point of view on her relationship with Batman. But then, a new sinister foe appears. Will he be the end of their relationship? Will he end their lives?
1. Prologue

_**This Story is written from Catwoman's POV. This chapter's just Selina's take on her relationship with Batman. Sorry if it seems boring. The action and story will pick up in the next chapter**_.

 _ **Does he love me?: Prologue**_

Batman and I have been playing our little game for a little too long. Don't get me wrong, i love the game. It's a lot of fun. But i won't more. I don't want to be his little play thing anymore. I won't the girl he loves. I want to be the girl who he trust to be his emotional rock. And honestly he needs one. Even though i really like him, i know he's an emotional wreck.

It was an endless cycle between us. And Bruce was one to do things over and over again. He had his cycle with the Joker. He had an on and off relationship with that cunt Talia Al Ghul. That girl's a total bitch. I have no idea what Batman see's in her. But with me our relationship consist of me borrowing things without asking (and with no intention to return them) and Batman showing up and asking me to join him on the light side. Then things get heavy and we start making out, hard.

Sometimes when we make love he brings me to the bat cave. He blindfolds me in the car ride there so i don't know where the cave is. He lets me take it off the most the time. He says he likes to look into my pretty glowing green eyes. He say's they're the most beautiful he's ever seen. He's one to talk when he stares at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. But sometimes he blindfolds me when he wants to get kinky with me. He doesn't want me to see what's going on, but to feel what's going on. Plus he gets tired of having to keep his mask on during sex all the time.

He's a very interesting man. He takes me hard and rough sometimes, using me and abusing me. But he also takes me soft and tender other times. No matter how he takes me during sex, he always cuddles with me in bed afterwards. He holds me in those huge arms of his. We kiss each other and sleep in each other's arms. Sometimes we just talk. Not about our feelings or anything sappy like that. We just talk.

But I'm starting to get impatient. I want us to be more than fuck buddies. I want us to be an actual couple. So tonight I'm going to rob a jewelry store, he's gonna stop me, i'm gonna seduce him, depending on the day he will either give in or try to fight it for a brief moment before giving in, then he's gonna take us to his place or mine, and we're gonna have hot sex. It's gonna be either soft and tender or hard and rough, but I'm enjoy every second of it. Afterwards he's gonna hold me in those giant arms and I'm going to tell him how i feel and when we'll see what happens.


	2. Chapter 1

_Waning: this chapter is mostly sex._

 _Chapter 1:_

I didn't even care what i was grabbing from the jewelry store. I was just there to get Batman's attention. And sure enough a few minutes later i felt his large hands grab the back of both my arms tightly.

"Up to your old habits of stealing?" he asked.

"Up to your old habits of stalking?" i taunted.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my kiss. He eagerly accepted the invitation. He was a great kisser. He pulled away for a brief moment. "You know there's other ways to grab my attention. Legal ways to contact me." he said.

"Yeah but where would be the fun in that?" i replied pulling him back to keep kissing me. We kissed for another minute or so until he pulled away again. "So, you're place or mine?" he asked.

"Drivers choice." i replied. He placed a blindfold around my eye's, picked me up bridal style, and carried me into the Batmobile.

We got to the cave quickly. I removed the blindfold and got out of the car. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom in the cave, i had become quite familiar with it. He practically threw me on the bed as he removed his armor. I could tell he was excited the way he got naked so quickly. He was only wearing his mask now. I never wore a mask. I just wore the cap with cat ears and my goggles. I removed the cap and goggles and chucked them to the other side of the room. Now my hair was flowing freely. It wasn't very long but it wasn't too short either. He watched me as i slowly unzipped my catsuit revealing to him my body. He helped me remove it.

He went down on me. He was a true gentleman as he always made sure i enjoyed having sex with him. If i was disappointed, he was disappointed, but he was too good at everything to disappoint me. His tongue explored my vagina. He was a true master of cunnilingus. He knew it was a common mistake to focus on the clitorus. He just went through the alphabet seeing which letter i liked best. Once he hit the right one, i would pull his hair and tell him to stick with that letter. He knew what us ladies licked.

I usually returned the favor and went down on him, but he wanted to get to the heavy stuff already. He placed himself between my legs and forced himself hard into me. I wrapped my legs around him and gripped his shoulder blades tightly as he powerful thrust' entered and exited my body. He always kept a perfect pace to start. Then he would go hard for a while. I moaned loudy as he kissed my neck and began to thrust hard into me. My nails dug into my back. The pleasure he gave me forced all my muscles to tighten. "Oh, Batman!" i moaned. "Selina!" he grunted back into my ear. I tighten my grip on him.

When he wasn't ready i rolled over on top of him.

"My turn." i whispered in his ear as slowly grinded my hips up and brought them back down on his manhood. I rode him up and down. He tightly held onto my hips as i bounced up and down on him. I was really good at squats so i could do this all night long. He was a huge fan on my body.

He said everything was perfect. My perfectly toned abs and ass. My perfect sized breast. I wasn't a big fan of being pale like a fucking corpse but he seemed to be into pale girls. Talia was just as pale as me.

Bruce wrapped his arms around me and rolled me onto my back and kept thrusting his hips into me. "Oh yeah." I moaned like some horny schoolgirl. But that's how he made me feel. I didn't feel like the master theif or the mixed martial artist that I was. I felt vulnerable when he made love to me. I tried to posture up but he put his hand to my throat and forced me back down. He pressed his forehead agaisnt mine. Our lips were within kissing distance. God the things he did to make me feel weak. He wanted me to feel powerless.

The please was building up I could feel my climax. His was in unison with mine. He both let out a loud of moan of passion as he came together. He panted loudly. Both trying to catch our breath after the heated session of sex. And sure enough he wrapped those big arms around me and held me close.

I put my ear up against his chest and I could hear his heart pounding. I looked up at his face as he starred at me. One of his eyes was more closed than the other. It also seemed puffy.

"What's wrong with you're eye?" I asked.

"I got into fight with Bane earlier tonight." He answered.

"OOOhhh you poor baby." I said mockingly as I caressed his face. He gave me a grunt. I've come to know that grunt as his way of letting out a chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure." He replied. I mount him and stare deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"Can our relationship advance from this? I mean... I just... I want us to be... more." I stuttered like an idiot. He caressed my face gently. He knew it was little things that made me crazy for him. He the out his hands up to his mask and began to remove it. I shut my eyes and turned away. He dropped his mask to the floor and placed both of his hands on my cheeks.

"It's okay, Selina. You can look." He said.

"Bruce, you know if I look, everything about us changes." I said.

"I know." He said deeply. He sounded so confident. I could tell he had been contemplating this. "Okay here I go." I said slowy turning my head to face him. "Please don't be ugly, please don't be ugly." I said under my breath. I knew that his the top half of his face matched that jaw line and body of his, he had to be good looking. I slowly opened my eyes to see his face.

It takes me a second to look past his bruised face to reconise him. "Bruce?' I asked. I have met Bruce Wayne on a couple of occasions. I even went on a date with him. Now he turned out to be the man I was crazy for.

"Well from now on can you try and save the face. It really is your best feature." I said. He smiled as he poked my ass with his erection. "I thought you liked this feature the most." He said raising an eyebrow. I smiled back at him. "Ok your have is your second best feature." I said planting a kiss on his lips. He rolled over ontop of me and made love to me again.

Afterwards he invited me to his bedroom. It was still setting in that he was Bruce Wayne. I couldn't beleive how many times I was in the cave, unaware that Wayne Manor was right above my head. He carried me up the stairs to his bedroom. He set me down gentley in the bed and got in it with me. "We'll talk in the morning." He said in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. I knew we had a lot to discuss in the morning but for now we just fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Bruce and I are officially dating. I haven't moved in with him yet, but i think he's about to ask me to. Sex is still hot. The feelings we have for each other grow with each passing day. I think i actually might love him. Sometimes it's hard though. He's a very pessimistic person. It's almost like he wants to hate himself. He can't allow himself to be happy. So that's when i come in and show him that he doesn't need to try so hard to be angry. It's okay to let people in and allow them to make you happy. But today was a bad day.

He was trying to save some people from a twisted game set up by the Riddler. Bruce made one wrong move and the Riddler killed the 3 people he was holding hostage. Batman beat the Riddler senseless, I was there. If I didn't tackle Bruce off of the bloody mess formerly know as Eward Nigma, Bruce might have just killed him. When he got to the cave, he dropped to his knees and let out a shout of pure rage. He was so distraught he let those people die. I got on my knees with him and held him.

"You don't have to be the mask. Just for tonight be a human. Just for tonight let go. It's okay to fall apart. Because I'm here to pick you up." I said softly to him. And for the first time in my life I saw something I thought I'd never see. Tears rolled down his face. He was letting go of all of his grief in this moment. He was letting sorrow, rage, quilt and every other emotion he felt, come crashing down on him. "It's okay Bruce. I'm here for you." I said as my eyes began to tear up with him. "He wiped the tears away from his face and starred deep into my eyes. I returned the long stare. Then the words I have been dying to hear for a long time escaped his lips.

"I love you." He said. It was like a shock of electricity to my heart. I immediately wrapped my lips around his. We shared the most loving and passionate kiss of our lives in this moment. "I love you too." I gasped. "I love you so much." I said pressing my lips back against his. I wrapped my legs around his body, he picked me up and carred me to the bedroom. Our lips stayed pressed together as he carred me up all the stairs. Gentley he set me on the bed. We removed our outfits and crawled into bed together. The sex we had that night was the best of our lives.

The next morning Bruce woke up with his head resting on my breast. I was gently running my hands through his hair. "Goodmorning." I whispered to him. He looked at the clock it was 1:00 in the afternoon. "Our version of morning." He joked. I smiled and let out a brief chuckle. He contiued to rest his head on my chest. I could see it in his face. He felt at peace at this moment with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and allowed a smile make its way across his face. "Yeah. Only because I have you." He answered. Like I said it was little things like that, that made me crazy for him. The way he said it so lovingly made me blush.

"I meant what I said last night. I want you to know that. It wasn't grief, it wasn't just some heat of the moment. I truly with all of my heart, love you Selina." He said to me. God he knew how to make a girl love him. I was fighting the urge to cry at what he said to me. "Diddo." Is all I could muster up the strength to say. I could tell he loved the answer, as he did his signature chuckle grunt. It want anything sappy from me, as he knows I'm not one to be mostly. He knew on the inside I was saying something straight out of a chick flick.

A couple months had gone by and I had now moved into Bruce's place. The local news was going crazy at Bruce's new girlfriend. The buzz on the story died down quickly thankfully.

I was happy with Bruce. And he was.. Well his version of happy. He was still very broody when he put on the cape and cowl. I found myself helping him take out the criminals. All the bad guys called me a traitor and a turncoat. It didn't bother me. Mainly because the more they insulted me, the more bones in their body were broken by Bruce. But sometimes I had to go out and do my own thing as Catwoman. But this one fateful night ending up being the beginning of something crazy.

I saw a poor defensless woman surround by 5 thugs. She was about to be raped by these bastards. I was about to go down there and kick their asses but someone had beat me to the punch. Some guy came in and started brutally beating the crap out of these jerks. His fighting style was similar to Nightwings, but he wasn't nearly as acrobatic. Was it Tim Drake, the Red Robin? No he was much to strong to be Tim. These guys were brutally bashed with seconds by this unfamiliar face.

He was now standing still and I could see what he looked like. He was wearing black tactical pants, he had two pistols in his holsters attached to his waist. He wore a plain white shirt under a black leather jacket. And he wore a red helmet that covered his whole head. "Who's the new kid in town?" I asked myself.

The woman had smartly run off. One of the guys he thought he knocked out got back up. He picked up a 2x4 wooden board that was on the ground. The crook smashed it over the Red guys back. The Red guy turned around and delivered a brutal knee to the crooks midsection. He grabbed the bad guy by the collar and draped him to the edge of the street.

"You think it's fine to prey on women like that?" He asked. The other guy was crying in fear for his life. "Put your fucking mouth on the curb!" He screamed. The bad guy contiued to cry. "Put it on the curb!" He yelled again. The guy slowly did as he was demanded. "Now say goodnight." The red guy yelled as he raised his foot and slammed it in the guys head. His teeth broke and his jaw split open. The whole time I was filming this with my phone. I figured Bruce would want to see this. I turned my head for a split second To stop recording. When I looked back all I saw were the bodies of the bad guys. The red guy was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

When we got back to the cave, i plugged my phone into that bat-computer. He watched the fighting style of this man carefully. "This man was trained by the league of assassins. Only members can move like that." Bruce said. "Are you just saying that because you're thinking of Talia?" I asked jealously. "Selina." He said sternly. "At first I thought he was one of your old sidekicks. He moved simialr to them, but I noticed the differences." I said getting back on subject.

Bruce looked at the video closely. "He almost fights... I won't even say it. It's stupid to say." He said. "What?" I asked curiously. "He almost fights like the second Robin I trained Jason Todd." I remembered meeting Jason briefly just a couple weeks prior to his death. He was a bit of a jerk but he had a rough childhood. Like a really fucked up childhood in his defense. But Bruce and I both knew it couldn't be Jason because Jason had been dead for a few years.

I realized he was looking at Jason's old Robin costume. He kept it on display so he rembereded his faliure. A way to keep him from making that same mistake again. "It wasn't your fault." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "I'm tired. You want to take a shower with me?" I asked. He nodded again as i began to strip.

The next night on patrol. As I went off to do my own thing. Bruce ended up encountering the red guy. He was standing in the middle of the road waiting for the batmobile. Bruce got out of the car and approached him. "Hello Batman" he said. "Do I know you?" Bruce asked. "You did." Red answered. "Care to be more vague." Bruce replied sarcastically. The red guy laughed. "Classic Batman. But seeing as I know you pretty well... I hope you don't mind if I call you Bruce." Those words sent a chill up Batman's spine. He still managed to keep his composer.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked. Red shrugged. "I'm no one. Just a vigulanty trying to make it in the city. Just like you started out." He answered. "This is my city and I defend it." Bruce stated fiercely. "For now." Red replied. "Give me your damn name and how I know you. Or I won't be responsible for my actions. "Bruce said. "Oh but you will. You will be responsible." The red guy said as he turned his back to Bruce. "I'm the Red Hood by the way." He said as he dropped a smoke pellet and disappeared.

One day I encountered Red Hood by myself. "So Bruce finally got the courage to ask you out." He said as he snuck up on me. "What's the matter? Jealous?" I asked. "Me? Hell no? But I know someone who hates your guts." He replied. "Talia." I guessed. He nodded. "So Bruce was right, the league trained you." I said. "Well they finished training me." He said. "Who are you? I mean Really?" I asked. He shook his head. "Spoilers." He said as he dropped a smoke pellet.

Finally one night the Red Hood attacked me. I was far away from Bruce so I had to fight this guy off myself. I'm a great fighter but this guy was much better than me. He was almost as strong as Bruce, just a little faster than him. Red Hood at one point stabbed me with a dart. It was tipped with something to knock me out. As I faded away I saw a couple of ninjas enter the room. "Get her in the car." Red Hood said. "Ra's and Scarecrow said they want the Bat, not the cat." One of them said. "She has what we need." He replied. That's all I remember before blacking out.

When I woke up, I was strapped to a table. I looked around and saw Red Hood sitting down. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're my guest." He said starring at me. Where's Bruce." I demanded. "You mean the lying, heartless bastard, you call your boyfriend?" He asked back. "You'll be relieved to here I'm not entirely sure. Probably at the Bat-cave planning his next girlfriend. Bruce is one for moving on to the next person in line quickly. I shot him an angry glare. "You want to kill me, don't you?" He asked. "That tends to happen when you're being hunted by some asshole wearing a mask." I replied. He slowly raised his hands to his helmet and removed it. I didn't regocnise him.

"Tell me about Bruce." He demanded as he stood next to me. "Well our relationship is moving very well..." He interrupted me "We need him to give us the algorithm to a formula. We have the rest. A special type of fear has that can cover the whole city." Red Hood said. "I know you've seen it. He shows his secrets to people he cares about. Our pretends to care about." He said. "He showed it to you. Some random cat-burglar he bangs on occasion." Red hood said. "Fuck you!" I screamed in anger.

But Red Hood was right. Bruce had been experimenting with some fear gas to develop cures. He even created his own type of fear has in an attempt to further investigate stronger cures. He filmed his test of the gas on rats. The results were horrifying. Somehow these guys saw the results and wanted to use it for themselves.

"You're gonna tell me the algorithm. I know you know it. You have a steal trap memory. Tell me or I will have to torture you." He demanded. Who the hell was this guy? I then noticed his voice was familar. I had heard it before. It was slightly higher pitched then, it was still recognizable today. I looked at his face now as I focused. The last time I saw his face it was oobscured by a mask around his eyes. I now recognized who he was.

"You're afraid." I said. A slight hent of worry spread across his face. "You're afraid that you will never be as strong as Batman." I stated. He glared angrly at me. "Hello Jason." I said. His face lit up with fear. He backed glared at me and then stormed out of the room. I laid back on the table. "Come on Bruce. Where the hell are you?" I asked myself. I knew I probably had to figure this one out myself.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

There were two guys guarding me. My hands and feet were firmly secured. One of the guards turned to the other one. "I gotta take a leak. I'll be back in a second." He said leaving the other one to guard me alone. Now you might see my next move as being slutty and maybe even cheating on Bruce is a minor way. But I had to escape. "Hey. It's lonely over here. I could use some company." I said sounding vulnerable.

"It's getting a little hot in here. You mind helping me unzip my suit a little?" i flashed him my sweet seductive eyes. I could tell he was young and horny. He eagerly unzipped my suit. He was about to reach under the leather and grab my breast. "MMMmmmm" I purred. "You wanna touch them?" i asked. His face filled with desire for me. I had this creep right where i wanted him. "Kiss me first." i said as i puckered up. He slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips.

It took every fiber of my being not to puke. As he learned in, i extended my fingers and was able to grap a dagger from his belt. I was able to use it to break the chain keeping my arm bound. He noticed i had a free arm. I knocked his ass out with one punch. I then fully freed myself from the table. Before i left the room, i saw the guy starting to regain consciousness. I walked back over to him and delivered a kick to his balls. He screamed and puked from the pain. I then kicked him the face to knock him out.

I snuck out of the room just as the other guard returned. My suit was still unzipped. I was showing an awful lot of side boob. I stood in a sexy pose. "Hello handsome." i said. His eyes were glued to my boobs. "My eyes are up here." i said. He looked up. "And my legs are down here, i said as i extended my leg upwards and landed a hard kick to his neck. He made some really nasty gurgling sounds as he passed out. I had to get out of there before Red Hood came back.

I still had no idea where i was. It was a large facility of some kind. I then entered a room a large room. It was a factory where they were making the gas. They just needed Bruce to finish the formula. I then walked by a room and I could hear Red Hood talking. I listened in on the onversation.

"She knows who I am." Jason said.

I then heard the voice of scarecrow. "It matters not. All she serves to us, is bait. She will bring the Bat to us. We will use his fear of losing her, to make him give us the algorithm." Scarecrow said in his creepy voice.

"And then the detective will accept his place as my successor whether we force him to or he wisley accepts it." Ra's al Ghul said.

I also heard the voice of that stupid bitch Talia."I will convince Batman to join us. He truly cares about me. This thing with Selina is just a minor fling of his." That annoying cunt said.

I contiuned moving around the facility, I turned the corner and ran straight into Batman. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed in relief. He did the same thing. I noticed he brought Nightwing and Robin as back up.

"Let's get out of here." Tim suggested.

"Wait I know what's happening here. Scarecrow is working on your own fear gas. He needs you to finish the formula. Talia and Ra's are here to get you to lead the league of assassins." I explained. "And Red Hood's angle?" Bruce asked. "I don't know exactly. But Bruce, I know who he is." I said. His eyes widened, he needed to know. "It's Jason." I said.

His face was filled with every emotion hearing that news could bring. Sorrow, regret, quilt, anger, heart break, but there was a slight hint of hope. His son was still alive. He could still redeem himself for the loss of Jason.

We got to the factory to destroy the gas. Bruce gave us all charges. "Place these around the area and we'll meet back here." He said. We all spread out and snuck around as we placed the explosives.

Red Hood entered the room with a small group of ninjas behind him. He looked around. "Find them." He ordered his men.

Red Hood walked along a long catwalk. Below the catwalk was a large pitch black bottomless hole. Bruce moved in and got in the catwalk. Jason!" Bruce shouted. Every single soul in that room, turned to see Batman's encounter with Red Hood.

"Bruce Wayne. I've been waiting a long time for this." Jason said.

"Take off that mask." Bruce demanded. Red Hood chuckled.

"What do you expect to see if I do." Red Hood asked, Bruce stoped waking towards him and paused. "The face of my son." Bruce said.

I had no idea what to do. Dick was just a little ways away behind Bruce. Tim and I were where Bruce told us to meet up. It was away from the catwalk, where they met.

Jason Removed his mask and dropped it to the ground. "I was never your son. I was just some bastard child you felt sorry for. You never carried about me. The second I was kidnapped you moved on to the next orphan you wanted to fail." Jason said in anger.

"Jason, Ra's and Scarecrow are just using you for your skills. When they get what they want, they'll kill you." Bruce said.

"You think me so foolish to believe you?" Jason asked. Bruce moved closer to Jason. "You know it's true." Bruce said softly. "It's too late for me." Jason said. We could all hear the agony in his voice. "No we can still fix this. You can come home and turn your back to all of this... I miss you." Bruce said.

Jason was holding back tears. "I'm being torn apart. I know what I have to do. But I don't know if I have the strength to do it...will you help me?" Jason asked. "Yes anything." Bruce said. He was just a couple feet away from Jason. "Jason reached into his holster and held out his gun. Bruce placed his hand on the weapon to remove it, but Jason gripped the gun hard. Bruce and Jason shared a long stare.

Jason then turned the gun and shot Bruce. My heart shattered like glass as Red Hood shot Bruce 9 times. "NO!" I scream. Tim and Drake also let out crys of dispare. Bruce was was filled with shock and pain. The Red Hood grabbed Bruce by the shoulder. "Thank you." That bastard growled as he ripped Bruce's cowl from his face. Bruce gently placed his hand on Jason's face. Jason, then pushed Bruce off the catwalk into the endless abyss that lay below.

We were all in a state of shock, sadness, and anger. Dick let out a scream on anger as he charged Jason. Jason and Dick engaged in a quick scarp before Jason knocked Dick to the ground. Dick took Batman's cowl from Jason and grappled towards Tim and I. "Jason, won't let this be his trophy." Dick said holidng out the cowl. Tim and Dick ran off as I turned back. Jason and I shared a glare of absolute hate for one another. "Selian come on." They yelled at me. I turned my back to Jason and ran off with the others.

We ran out of the compound into the snow. Dick pressed the button to the detonator and blew up the facility. We all turned around to see Jason standing there waiting for us. "We're not done yet." He said as he pulled out a tazer and shot me with it. I convulsed as I fell to the ground. My muscles shut down. All I could do was lay there, powerless. Dick rushed over to check on me as Tim let out a roar of rage.

"Traitor!" Tim screamed. "The Bat is dead. He can't save you. It's just us now." Dick made sure I was okay before standing next to Tim. He had Bruce's cowl attacked to his belt. "That cowl belongs to me." Jason claimed. "Come get it." Dick taunted.

Jason charged his brother and engaged them in an absolute brawl. Tim and Dick usually worked well together, but not this time. They are fighting different battles trying to avenge Bruce. They are both looking for glory in their own ways. They're more hinderance than help to each other. Jason is taking them both on and his is winning. He knocks out Dick first. Tim now is in his own and he tries to fight back. He tries to use Jason's momentum against him and use counter strikes, but Jason sees throught this weak trick and just brutally beats Tim.

He walked over to Dick. He was about to reach down and grab the cowl when finally I have the ability to move. I shoot up and wrap my legs around Jason's neck, I use my body weight to throw him away from Dick.

Jason stood up and brushed some of the snow of of him. He was tired and out of breath and a little beat up from fighting Dick and Tim. That was my advantage. His advantage was that my muscles were still recovering from being tazed. I charged Jason. We had a grueling back and forth fight. Eventually I gained the upper hand. I scratched him across the face and kicked him to the ground. Dick and Tim finally got up and stood beside me. Jason muster enough strenght to flash one final grunt of hate at us before dropping s smoke pellet and disappearing.

"What now?" I asked. "We'll have to get to the bat-wing, we all came here in it." Tim said. "We don't need to go get it... It's coming for us." Dick said nervously as he pounded at the approaching plane. It landed in front of us. The cockpit door opened and my face lit up with hope as Bruce stumbled out from the plane.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I rushed over to Bruce and wrapped my arms around him. Some of his blood got onto my suit but i didn't care. I just needed to make sure it was really him. "What happened?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. "I'll tell you late, right now we need to get to the cave." He said. We all border the plane and took off.

Bruce had passed out from blood loss on the way there. Dick flew us the rest of the way. We got to the cave and got Bruce hooked up to and IV after we patched up these wounds. He was stable for now.

We all sat by Bruce's side as he lay unconscious. "Miss Kyle, might I have a word?" Alfred asked. We stepped aside. "Is it true? Master Todd is alive? He did this?" I nodded. I could tell how much that broke his heart. He felt so sorry for Jason. Yet now it was Jason who almost killed the person he considered to be his son.

A day later Bruce was still asleep. There was a perimeter breach at the mansion. Red Hood and a lot of this ninjas were swarming the mansion. We loaded Bruce onto the plane and all boarded. We couldn't aford to let them know Bruce survived. Alfred and Tim volunteered to stay behind to lead them away. We all tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted. "Only master Bruce can stop them. All make sure they won't find you." He said as we took off.

Red Hood broke into the cave seconds after we left. He slowly approached Alfred as Tim watched the encounter from a vantage point. "Look how old you've become." Jason said. "Something far worse has happend to you" Alfred replied. "You know what I've come for." Red Hood insisted. "I know we're you come from. Before you called yourself Red Hood." Alfred said.

"I know the algorithm is here. I know you have it locked away on the computer. And now you're going to give it to the league of assassins." Red Hood claimed. "The league of assassins. A member of a gang of cold blooded murders you are not." Alfred said. "I will show you the cold blooded killer I have become." Red Hood groweled. "You may try. But you cannot deny the truth, that is your family." Alfred stated. "You're so right." Red Hood said as he pulled out a knife and raised it in the air.

Tim jumped down from his vantage point onto Jason, Jason turned around and caught him, he then slammed Tim into the ground hard. The ninjas came in and sized Alfred. A couple other ninjas sized Tim and put him on his knees. Jason squated down so he could speek to him eye to eye height. Tim looked around.

"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" Tim asked.

"Bruce gave it to you too, didn't he?" Jason asked.

"You know it's very hard to understand you through the mask. Maybe you could not mumble so much." Tim mocked.

"Search him." Jason ordered his men. The checked Tim for anything important. "He's got nothing on him." One of his men replied. "Take him away." Jason ordered. Talia walked into the cave. "What do you want to do with the old man?" She asked. Jason walked over to Alfred who was on his knees. Jason raised his gun to Alfred's head. His hand trembled slighty before lowering it. "Take him away too." Jason ordered.

Talia frowned and turned to to the computer. "So the information is on here?" She asked. "There's no use hacking it. This thing is 100 percent sealed." Jason said. 'So what do you want us to do now?" She asked. Jason looked around the cave. "Burn it." He ordered. He and Talia walked out of the cave as a few men armed with flame throwers came in and torched the place. They burned everything. They even burned down the mansion.

We went to Barbra Gordan's base at the clock tower. After the Joker put her in a wheelchair, she set up a nerve center here to help Batman, Nightwing, and Robin. We kept Bruce safe there and planed what to do.

"Bruce is in a coma. Tim and Alfred are dead or being held prisoner. The only thing we know is that they don't have the formula. Alfred and Tim won't break." Dick said.

"I just hope they're okay." Barbra said worried. She and Tim were currently dating. I wasn't involed in there conversation. I was sitting beside Bruce, hoping he would wake up soon.

"Bruce." I whispered in his ear. "We need you. Now more than ever, please. Please wake up." Tears filled my eyes as whispered to him.

"Well I'm going down stairs to get somthing to drink." Barbara said as she wheeled over to the elevator. She pressed the button and started going down.

"Is it weird that your ex-girlfriend is dating your best friend?" I asked Dick. "Eh, not really. They're a good couple. Pees and Carrots." Dick said.

An alarm started bussing in the tower. Dick and I checked the monitors and saw Barbra was being kidnapped. Some ninjas had snuk in and we're taking her away. We tried to chase them down, but we couldn't catch up. "God fucking dammit!" Dick cried out in anger.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _1 hour prior to Barbra Gordon being taken_

Tim woke up strapped to a chair in a dark room. Jason was in there with him. "comfortable?" Jason asked. "The straps are a little tight, mind loosening them?" Tim asked back like the smart ass he was.

"I'm impressed. No one has been able to get you to talk. I believe you don't know the formula. But I think you know someone who does." Jason said. "I will not be intimidated by Batman's reject side kick." Tim warned.

I don't know what Jason did to Tim in there. Frankly I don't want to. I would take a hell of a lot for Tim to give up the information that he did.

Jason walked out of the room. "Barbra Gordon, she knows the formula and she has a nerve center at the clock tower." Jason said to Talia. "Well then, let's retrive her." Talia implied impatiently.

Now let's fast forward to when Red Hood had Barbra tied to a chair without wheels. "Hello Jason." She said in disgust. "Seeing as you know who I am, I don't think I need this thing." He said removing his helmet. "Where's Tim? What did you do to Alfred?" She shrieked. "The old man is fine. He's being held in a cell safe and sound. But if I were you, I wouldn't care about Tim." Jason said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Tim ratted you out. It wasn't easy, in fact it's kinda hard to look at him now. I had to really hurt him to get him to tell on you." Jason said allowing an evil grin to creep it's way across his face.

He knelled down beside Barbra. "I don't want to hurt you like I did Tim. I don't want to hurt you at all. But you have information I need. You know what I want." Jason said. Barbra turned her head away from him and remained silent.

"I gonna confess something Barbra. I always had a huge crush on you when I was Robin. You were this beautiful redhead wearing a sexy batgirl suit. You kicked ass and looked good doing it. I was just this dumb 14 year old kid in love with this 19 year old beauty." Jason confessed. Barbra couldn't help but blush. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and guided her face to look at him. "I still do have that crush. I still do think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. I can relate to you even more now. The Joker has done horrible things to both of us. I care a lot about you. Please Barbra, give me the algorithm so I don't have to forcefully take it." Jason pleaded.

Barbra sighed. "I'm not giving you anything. You are the monster that Bruce always feared you become." She said. "Bruce is dead. I will succeed Ra's Al Ghul and become the leader of the league." Jason said intensely as he stood up. "I will find the algorithm to create the most powerful and feared chemical weapon the world as ever known. I will cleanse Gotham of all evil. And then, I will cleanse the world." Jason growled. Barbra was shocked that Jason had become so evil. "You are a bastard." She said allowing a tear to fall down her face. "Frankly my dear... I don't give a fuck." He said coldly as he left.

At the clock tower Dick and I had no idea what to do. "Alfred, Tim, and now Barbra." I said. "I'm not sure if she'll stay quite. Jason was able to get Tim to talk. I'm not sure if Barbra can keep quite. She's strong but I know Jason. He's ambitious. He does whatever it takes to get what he wants." Dick said. "We need to do something now." I said preparing some gear.

"Selina what are you doing?" he asked. "I will stay here and let them die. I am going over there and rescue them whether you help me or not." I said. "Selina, they are holding my friends hostage. Three of them. They'll execute them if the discover us." He said. "They will die irregardless of our intervention." I said. He sighed and shook his head. He knelled down beside Bruce. "We both know what he would do for us." I said. Dick shook his head and stood up. "Let's call Lucius first and have him pick up Bruce. We ain't leaving him here." Dick said.

Bruce then reached out and tightly gripped Dick's arm. "Yeah, you're not." He said as struggling as he pulled himself up. "You crazy son of a bitch." Dick said helping Bruce to his feet. Bruce and looked at each other. God it felt so good to see him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tenderly. He then pressed his lips against mine and shared a passionate kiss with me. Dick rolled his eyes and turned his head away. When he looked back he saw Bruce and I hadn't stopped kissing. "Seriously guys, can we just get going?" He asked.

Back at the Leagues hideout. Jason was torturing Tim brutally. "Why are you doing this?" Tim asked in pain. "Because with every fiber of my being. I hate you. You took everything from me. Within a matter of months Bruce had forgotten about me and replaced me with you. The girl of my dreams is with you. Why shouldn't i hate you!?" Jason screamed. Tim had no answer. "I would die before i gave away any information that could hurt Barbra." Jason said punching Tim in the face. Tim spit out some blood. "That's rich, coming from the guy who's torturing her." Tim replied.

"My threats towards her are empty. I wouldn't dare hurt her. If any of my men try and hurt her, i will kill them." Jason said. "You're full of shit, Jason." Tim said as Jason left the room.

Outside the hideout Bruce, Dick and I were planning our attack.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

It was up to Dick, Bruce and me to save Alfred, Tim, and Barbra. We were able to bust in and Save Alfred first. Then we rescued Tim. We got to Barbra's cell and opened it up. Tim walked in and Barbra was shocked to see what Jason did to his face. "Tim." she gasped softly. "I'll be fine." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and carried her out of the room. We all had a bad feeling about this. It seemed too easy.

We entered a room where it seemed all the Bad guys were waiting for us. Talia, Ra's, Jason and all the members of the league. "Where's Scarecrow?" i asked. Jason then dropped Scarecrows corpse onto the floor. "We figured we didn't need him anymore. We know how to make the gas, all we need is the algorithm." Jason said. "Detective. You survived." Ra's said. "Surprised?"Bruce asked. Ra's shook his head. "So this you're plan? All of you versus all of us?" Dick asked. "You don't think its gonna be that easy do you?" Jason asked. "You know actually, yeah, i kinda do." Dick.

The members kicked back and watched as he engaged in a huge fight. Alfred carried Barbra away to safety. "You won't beat us this time." Tim growled. "You've already proven that there being two of you, doesn't give you an advantage." Jason said as he attacked them. Jason started off the fight fast. He got the two of them off guard with a flurry of strikes. He was still wasn't as quick or agile as them, but he was much stronger than them. He kept throwing them into each other and using them to keep each other off balance. Once again the were more hindrance than help to each other.

I took on that bitch Talia. "I'm gonna make sure you keep you're slutty hands off my beloved." She said. "You're just jealous that you've been nothing but his side bitch." I taunted back. She tried to land a series of kick on me. I was able to block and evade most of her attacks. She was a much more skilled fighter than me, but i had a few trick up my sleeve plus i was faster than her, that gave me an edge.

Bruce fought Ra's. "The teacher vs the student. I poetic story for our last battle." Ra's said. "This is pointless, we both know you won't kill me." Bruce said. "No, but i will push you to your breaking point. I will attack you until the only way you can stop me is to kill me and take your place at the leader of the league." Ra's said. "That not going to happen." Bruce said as he engaged in a tough battle with Ra's. Bruce had an advantage in using Ra's own rage against him. However, Ra's had an advantage in Bruce's gunshot injuries. They weren't fully healed up yet.

Dick and Tim were finally able to unite and fight together. They figured out how to flank him and make him react instead of attack. Jason was able get away from them briefly and create some space. He then injected himself with a needle. "What's that." Tim asked. Jason jolted a little bit but he then steadied himself. "That was adrenaline faggot." He said as he moved back in for another attack. Jason was fired up now and he was back in control of both Dick and Tim. Tim and Dick weren't interfering with each other, but Jason was still handling them well. The adrenaline was making Jason think, and react faster. Move quicker and fight harder.

Talia and I were going back in forth in our grueling fight. Just as it seemed that i was about to finish it, she came back and started pushing me to the end. "I am superior to you in every single way." She said as she landed a punch to my stomach. "I'm a better warrior." She said landing a strike. "I am smarter than you." She continued taunting me as she landed a kick that sent me to my back. She mounted me. "I am much more beautiful than you." she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "And i deserve to be with Bruce more than you." she said as she squeezed. The air escaped my lungs. I couldn't breath. I'm going to warn you that just because i'm telling this story, doesn't mean i'm alive.

Ra's came in with a over hand right cross, that Bruce blocked with both his forearms followed by a counter strike right into Ra's' ribs. Bruce was forced to fight more like a brawler than a warrior against Ra's. Ra's knew all of Bruce's techniques, forcing him to have to be creative. Ra's wasn't a fan from going away from his disciplined fighting style. That gave Bruce another advantage. Ra's was predictable, Bruce was not. He was able to catch Ra's off guard with some fancy gimmicks.

Jason had Tim and Dick on the ropes. They barley had anything left in the tank. Jason still had some of that adrenaline running through him. Tim and Dick tried their absolute best to beat him, but Jason was too good for them. He drove his knee into Dick's body at the same time he delivered a back hand to Tim's face. He broke 2 of Dick's ribs with the knee and fractured a 3rd. Dick was on the ground tending to his broken mid section. He was in to much pain to keep going. Tim now had to fight Jason one on one. He knew what he had to do to win. Tim just went for it. He charged Jason and got him to back up against the wall. Tim just threw all kinds of kicks and punches. Jason couldn't go anywhere with his back against the wall. Tim just rained countless strikes. Jason tried his best to defend. Finally Jason kicked off the wall and shot in for a takedown. he lifted Tim up into the air and slammed him down onto the hard stone floor. Dick stood up and raised his fist ready to fight. "Just do yourself a favor and stay down." Jason groaned. "I can do this all day?" Dick said.

Talia continued to force the life from out of me. Her grip around my neck was so strong i couldn't force her hands off. I kept trying to gasp for air. I was only making things worse. I was thinking of Bruce. What would he do if i died. What would it cause him to do? Would it hurt him enough to make him? I tried my best not to think about Bruce while i was literally fighting for my life. "It'll be over soon." she said as i began to fade away. "You fought somewhat well. This is a good death. There is no shame in this." She continued to say to me. I did my best to resist the feeling of death that was approaching. "A good death is it's own reward." She said. I had lost the fight. The darkness began to surround me. This was the end for me.

"NO!" i said to myself as i wrapped my hands around her wrist. "Keep your neck tight Selina." i said to myself. "Don't you dare let this diabolical bitch kill you." I used all my strength to finally pry her hands from my neck. I gasped for air as i brought my knees to my chest and kicked her off me. "Don't even think of stealing my man, you bitch." i said. She gritted her teeth and gave me a hateful glare. She charged in for another attack.

Bruce had Ra's right where he wanted him. Ra's was filled with rage. Bruce just kept avoiding Ra's' attacks and looked for counter strikes. Slowly but surely he picked Ra's apart. Bruce was able to ignore the pain from his wounds for the time being. He just focused on placing his strikes where they needed to go and he did so. Finally Bruce stopped with the counter strikes and moved in for the finish. He got Ra's backing up. Bruce landed every punch and kick he threw. Finally with a stiff front kick to the jaw of Ra's, Bruce was the winner in his fight against his former teacher. He then went to go help Tim and Dick.

Dick was on the ground struggling to get up. Jason finally knocked him out with a kick to his face. Bruce approached Jason slowly. "How much do you have left in the tank old man? I wonder." Jason said. "Jason please, listen to me." Bruce tried to reconcile with his fallen son. "No I'm done listening to you! I've been done listening to you for years. All listening to you ever did was get me killed." Jason shrieked. "Jason, you're my son." Bruce said. "You think i'm so soft that calling me son will make me listen to you? No, i know what i want to do. I want all of you dead. And i will succeed Ra's Al Ghul." Jason said. "No you won't. I'm going to stop you." Bruce said. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Jason asked. "I will do what i must." Bruce warned as he raised his fist. Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out another shot of adrenaline. He injected himself and let it kick in. "Just remember, you wanted this." Jason said as charged at Bruce.

Jason came in with a flurry of strikes. He was relentless, blood drunk. He hated Bruce. He blamed Bruce for his death. Now he wanted revenge. He needed revenge. Bruce tried to use the same strategy he used to bear Ra's on Jason. But he was surprised to find that Jason was a better fighter. He knew Jason was high on adrenaline, but was also showing a lot of skill in this fight. Bruce was actually getting beat bad by Jason.

I locked her into a choke hold. I was on Talia's back with my arms under her chin. I wrapped my legs tight around her body as i chocked her out. She tried to run backwards and slam me against the wall to try to get me to let go. It was painful but i held on. She dropped to her knees. I squeezed as hard as i could. "How do you like it, bitch?" I taunted as she closed her eyes. I dropped her and she fell face first onto the cold floor.

I looked over to see Bruce lying down on the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

I was about to help Bruce, but a couple of the league's ninja's decided to finally do something besides watch. I tried to beat them a quickly as i could. Jason pulled out a knife and approached Bruce. "You're time is done old man." he said as he raised the blade in the air. But before he could stab Bruce, he heard the voice of the girl he loved. "JASON NO!" she yelled. Jason looked back to see Barbra. I don't know what she was doing there, but she crawled into the room. Jason dropped the knife and rushed over to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jason please you have to stop this." she pleaded.

"I can't stop. I won't stop." He said.

"Jason look around. Look at what you're doing. Look at the madness." She said.

Jason looked around. He saw me holding Bruce in my arms. I shot him a hateful look. He then looked over to see Nightwing and Robin wake up and struggle to their feet.

"Jason I'm begging you. Come back to us." Barbra pleaded.

Tim was about to rush over to her, when Barbra raised her hand to signal Tim to stop. She caressed Jason's cheek with her other hand. "The joker wanted you to become a monster like him. Unless you do something to stop this, that means he won." Barbra said.

A ninja walked over to them. "Shall i dispatch this trash for you sir." he asked. Jason didn't like that at all. He drove his fist straight into the Ninja's knee and mend it bend the wrong way. Jason the picked up Barbra, carried her over to Tim, and handed her off to him. "Get Barbra out of here. I'm gonna hold of these assholes." Jason said. Tim nodded. "Take care of her." Jason said coldly. Again Tim nodded. Jason gave Barbra one last look as he walked over to Dick and I. We were helping up Bruce when he approached us.

"I'm sorry." Is all he had to say as he walked past us. Dick and I helped Bruce out of the hideout as Jason fought off the army of ninja's. "Traitor!" they shouted. Jason didn't say anything. He just brutally fought them off. Jason put up a hell of a fight. He was out numbered but he didn't hold back. He pulled out a couple of pistols and shot some of them. It looked a lot like the church fight scene in the movie Kingsman. Jason went into survival mode. He ended up killing all of the members of the league. Talia vanished. We never heard from that bitch ever again.

We got back to the cave. Bruce and I went to bed. We didn't make love, we just held each other and were thankful for the fact that we both got out of there alive. "I love you." i whispered in his ear. He grinned. "I love you too." he said back softly.

A couple weeks later, after Bruce was fully healed he went out looking for Jason. He had heard some stories of the Red Hood doing some random acts of vigilantism. But he couldn't get any clue's on where Jason might be hiding. The only thing he saw was a security image of Jason fighting a group of bad guys. Jason's gear was a little different. He wasn't wearing a black jacket anymore. His jacket was brown now, his shirt was grey but had a red bat-symbol painted on it. He still used guns but only to wound people. He wasn't killing anymore.

Bruce asked Barbra if knew if she had anything to do with Jason changing his ways. She denied any contact with him, but i think she was lying trying to protect Jason. She knew he didn't want to have anything to do with Bruce. I feel bad for Jason sometimes. He's had a rough upbringing and an even rougher young adult life. Dying and coming back to life tends to mess with your mind. But he's trying hard to become a good man. Plus the girl of his dreams is in a relationship with a man he see's as his replacement. And that stings. But i hope he can pull it together.

Well i guess this is the end. Bruce and I went on to have a lot of crazy nights together. Whether it was in the streets or in the sheets, every night was a fun night. I'm with the man of my dreams. And he tells me he's with the girl of his dreams. The Bat and The Cat, together forever. Sounds good to me.

The End.


End file.
